Assimilation
by Wedjat
Summary: Desperate times call for desperate measures, even if it means saving the one who turned your life into a lie.
1. Prologue: Regrets

**A/N: **I'm not a big fan of this title, but it'll work for now. Maybe I'll come up with a better one.

I came up with this idea while writing Courtesy Call, my other Portal fanfic. I fell in love with the idea and had to give it a try. This is just the prologue, so it's very short. I'll try to write the first real chapter tomorrow. This prologue takes place in GLaDOS' point of view, but the whole story will not. This prologue takes place after the events of the actual story.

* * *

><p>Sometimes I wonder if I made the right decision.<p>

Many people would believe my actions to be cruel and wrong…but since when did I care what humans think? However, in this case, they may be right.

This is not how I wanted things to end.

Everything that has occurred has been completely unexpected. You have no idea how difficult it is to catch me off guard. Before I knew what was going on, it was over. There was nothing I could've done to stop it.

There was, however, something I could've prevented.

And that I will have to carry with me forever, seeing as how I cannot die.

It's almost funny how things turned out…almost.

But it's not, so don't laugh.

It wasn't even personal. I didn't plan this, honestly.

I didn't have a choice. _She _didn't have choice.

It infuriates me that I actually feel guilt over this. There was a time where I would've merely appreciated the irony of it all. But things are different now. In part, I blame _her _for that.

This is my fault. I made a mistake.

_I did this to her._


	2. Almost Happy

**A/N: **This chapter was tough to write. I knew I wanted the story to start out this way, but actually writing it down was hard. One reason is that I really wanted to keep Chell silent for now. Reading the beginning of this may make you want to abandon this story because it's out of nowhere, but please give it time. All will be explained, and hopefully you will enjoy the twists and turns I have in mind.

* * *

><p>On most days, she didn't think about it. Her days at Aperture were behind her, and she tried to keep that place and what it held out of her mind. But on this particular day, she couldn't help it. Everything came rushing back as she stood in a store staring at shower curtains.<p>

The sound of Cave Johnson's voice echoed in her mind as she imagined ancient test chambers with repulsion gel. Her breath caught in her throat as she thought about Caroline.

It had been nearly five years since her escape from Aperture, though it was more like being released from prison. She had been let go.

Trying to adjust to life after experiencing all of that was difficult to say the least. Finding a job was hell. Chell had no job experience that she could speak of. She definitely couldn't use GLaDOS as a reference on any sort of application.

But Chell was strong, resilient, and stubborn. When life gives you lemons, you make life take the lemons back...and something about burning peoples' houses down. Chell wasn't going to let what happened to her ruin her life. She could and _would _move on.

So there she was looking at shower curtains for her new house, where she would finally not be living alone.

"Chell!"

Chell whipped around at the sound of her name being called. She smiled radiantly and waited patiently for a man to reach her.

"I've been looking everywhere for you!" He stopped and looked her over. "…You got your hair cut," he said with a grin.

Chell reached a hand up and twisted a lock of chin length black hair around her finger. She didn't say anything, she merely shrugged her shoulders.

He chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around her. "It suits you."

Chell breathed in deeply and let it out slowly as she closed her eyes.

"One more day," he whispered into her hair. Chell's smile grew to nearly unnatural proportions.

"Hey, break it up you two," a voice called out. "I'm here to steal Chell away for the night."

The man looked up at the newcomer and frowned. "Oh come on Kara…"

"Derek, you know the rules."

Derek rolled his eyes and let go of Chell, who looked over at Kara with a mischievous smirk on her face.

"Come on, girl, let's get out of here. You've spent way too much time obsessing over that house, it's time to have some fun," Kara said while jumping forward to grab Chell's hand.

As Kara pulled Chell away and said good-bye to Derek, Chell rolled her eyes. Kara didn't understand why this house was so important. She hadn't experienced what Chell had. Last time Chell checked, Kara had never had to deal with a homicidal AI and living underground for years on end.

This house signified that Chell was finally over it. This house meant that Chell would never be alone again.

* * *

><p>"Wake up! It's your big day!"<p>

Chell frowned and squeezed her eyes shut tighter. Kara was persistent, however. She shook Chell violently and chanted loudly in her ear: "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

Chell sighed and finally sat up. Her head was pounding from the night before when Kara had somehow convinced her to have several drinks. She normally didn't get carried away with that type of thing, but it was a special occasion after all.

"We have to get going _now_," Kara said impatiently. "Do you have any idea how long it will take to get you ready?"

Chell raised an eyebrow but said nothing. She slowly dragged herself out of bed and followed Kara into her car. The drive seemed to take hours as the anticipation began to build up in Chell's mind. Everything that had happened in the past five years seemed to have been leading up to this point. This was it…finally, she could be happy.

Chell jumped slightly when the car came to a sudden stop. She stared at the doors of the church nervously as Kara opened the door for her.

"Don't get used to this, it's only for today," Kara muttered as Chell climbed out. Chell flashed a smile in Kara's direction and turned back to the church. "You ready for this?"

Chell looked at her and nodded. Kara grinned and the two of them made their way inside to a small room littered with hair products, make-up, and most importantly…a dress. It was a simple white gown, and it was perfect for her.

* * *

><p>This was it.<p>

One foot in front of the other…it couldn't be that hard, right?

Chell took a deep breath and let it out slowly as she clenched the bouquet tightly in her now manicured hands. She wasn't used to being fussed over or dressed up, but she couldn't help but enjoy the feeling. But the best part of the evening was still to come, and excitement built up in the pit of her stomach as she stood in front of the double doors, waiting.

She had only had one bridesmaid: Derek's sister Kara. Chell didn't talk much, and because of that, she didn't have many friends. Everyone assumed that she was just shy, but no one would understand the true reason why.

It was simple really: she had spent years without saying a single word.

Back then it wasn't necessary, but now that it was, it was difficult to break the old habit. This was why the only bit of anxiety she was feeling was related to her vows.

Chell snapped out of her thoughts as soon as she heard Pachelbel's Canon in D. Her breath became a bit shallow and the doors before her swung open to reveal the aisle, the altar and Derek standing there waiting for her. She took a deep breath, smiled, and put one foot in front of the other.

The audience, mostly consisting of Derek's family, watched in awe as Chell made her way toward him. The entire world seemed to stand still in that moment and happy tears slid down her face.

_I'm finally going to be happy._

When she reached him, he took her hands in his and drank in the sight of her eagerly. He shook his head in disbelief and said: "You look beautiful."

Chell blushed and looked away for a moment as the priest began. She only half listened to what he was saying as she found herself looking, once again, into Derek's warm brown eyes. He squeezed her hands reassuringly.

"And now, the vows…Derek?" the priest asked as he looked over at the groom.

Derek grinned and his eyes glistened as he prepared himself. "Chell…I've never met someone quite like you. You are unnaturally quiet, unbelievably stubborn, and incomparably strong. I love everything there is about you. I knew going into this that you had walls built up around yourself, that you were shielding yourself from…I don't even know." He sighed. "I know that something has happened to you, something that still hurts. And maybe, even now, we're not at a place yet where you can confide in me something that personal and damaging…but I'm willing to spend the rest of my life trying to get there." He reached a hand up and wiped a stray tear from Chell's cheek. "I love you, and I will always love you, no matter what happens."

Chell was, unsurprisingly, speechless. She laughed softly at herself as she wiped away her tears. Her hands received another gentle squeeze from Derek, causing her to look at him again.

But there was nothing there.

She closed her eyes and shook her head vigorously. When she opened them, Derek was staring at her quizzically.

"Chell? Are you alright?"

Chell looked down at her hands, which were still clutched by Derek's, and frowned deeply. One second his hands were there, and in the next they would disappear. She looked up at him, his entire body following the same pattern, and her entire world seemed to be spinning.

"Chell!"

Chell hadn't even noticed that she had lost her footing until Derek caught her. The lights suddenly seemed to be blinding and all of the colors in the room seemed to be blurred into one another. Murmurs of worry echoed throughout the room as Chell struggled to stand on her own two feet.

_Wake up, wake up, wake up!_

As soon as Derek released her, she collapsed, and that time there was no one there to catch her. Her head throbbed with pain and her world continued to swirl around her in a mess of light and color. She looked up at where Derek had been and realized that he was gone, just before she blacked out.

* * *

><p>The room was pitch black.<p>

Chell's eyes wandered around, desperately searching for light, but there was none to be found. She slid off of the bed she was laying on and crawled along the floor. Shortly after, her head banged against a wall.

Chell groaned in pain as she leaned against the wall that seemed to be made of thick glass. She wasn't in her wedding gown anymore, she could tell that much. Worry welled up within her as she wondered what had happened to her and where Derek was.

She pulled her knees up against her chest and rested her forehead against them. She had a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach…dread, fear, anxiety…and waiting for something to happen only made it worse.

"Hello, and again, welcome to the Aperture Science Computer Aided Enrichment Center."

Chell's blood turned to ice. That was _her _voice…

Lights suddenly blazed on, blinding Chell temporarily. As her eyes adjusted, she realized without a doubt where she was.

"We hope your stay in the relaxation vault was a pleasant one."

Chell wrapped her arms around her knees and closed her eyes, begging for this all to be a nightmare.

"For the benefit of all researchers and test subjects, we require that those who have been in suspension for an extended period of time visit the Aperture Science Human Cleansing Water Dispensary Unit. Bodily odor is not only unpleasant, but also hazardous."

Chell banged her head against the glass wall behind her.

"A portal will open in three…two…one…"

Chell ignored the tell-tale sound of a portal appearing on the wall near her feet. _This wasn't happening._

After a long time of just sitting there, it became apparent that this was, indeed, happening. Without stopping to think about it, Chell stood and stepped through the portal. In front of her was a sign reading 'Human Cleansing Water Dispensary Unit' with a switch beneath it. She flipped it, causing a pipe above her to drop a large burst of water onto her head.

"Excellent, you are now ready to begin testing. Once you are ready, follow the hallway behind you to the first testing chamber."

As she stood there, shivering and dripping wet, everything hit her full force.

_I was almost happy._

For the first time, Chell fell to her knees and wept.


	3. Just Like Old Times, Only Different

**A/N: **Writing about testing is hard, haha. I tried my best, but I wanted this chapter to mostly be about GLaDOS's dialogue, not the actual test chambers. Besides, writing about a bunch of test chambers would be pretty tedious and boring to read, no? By the end of this chapter, you might be able to figure out one or two important plot points...so guess away if you think you have it figured out. I am trying not to be too obvious about one in particular yet, but the other one I'm pretty sure is obvious. But enough with my confusing ranting, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>"Fantastic. You have now mastered the art of flinging. Though it may be fun, be cautious. Misplaced portals may result in landing in restricted or dangerous areas. Consequences of this include, but are not limited to, verbal reprimanding, a negative report on your testing record and death."<p>

Chell shrugged and continued onward. GLaDOS's indifference and lack of emotion was unexpected. She hadn't even shown any signs of recognizing who Chell was. This didn't bother the test subject too much.

"Please proceed into the lift."

Chell did as she was instructed and watched as the elevator carried her upwards. It was surreal and heartbreaking to be back in Aperture Laboratories after all of this time. She had never felt so defeated. However, in that moment, things felt _right_. As much as she hated it, Aperture was a part of her, and the Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device was practically an extension of her own body. It felt right at home in her capable hands.

Chell stepped out of the lift and waited.

"Good, now we're alone."

Chell raised an eyebrow. _We weren't alone before? _ She thought amusedly.

"I would like to take this moment to inform you that this next test is impossible. It involves- actually, you'll see in a moment. Then you'll understand."

Chell had heard this before. GLaDOS liked to toy with her test subjects, make them doubt themselves and cause them to under-perform. Chell never fell for it.

However, once she walked through the next door and into the test chamber, she had to admit that she felt a bit disheartened.

There was a bridge leading from the door she had just entered through and the exit. On either side of the bridge there were massive pools of toxic waste. On the bridge itself there was a random array of obstacles: turrets, crushers, and lasers. Chell was not in any rush to attempt to get across.

"Like I said, this test is impossible. In fact, you should do yourself a favor and jump into that toxic waste there. I'm sure that would be much less painful than the other obstacles. Actually, I take that back. The poisonous water will kill you slowly, everything else is fairly quick. However, if you want us to send your body back to your family, you should probably jump into the toxic wa-"

GLaDOS's speech suddenly disappeared and was replaced with a brief burst of static. The interruption was puzzling, but perhaps even more so was the mention of Chell's family. GLaDOS knew better than anyone that Chell was adopted, and that her parents had been dead for a long time.

Chell shook her head to clear her mind. There had to be a way to get through this test chamber. GLaDOS was always misleading.

That was when she saw it.

Very high up on the opposite wall, there was a landing to the right of the exit. Above that landing, there were a couple of portal conducting panels. All Chell had to do was portal over there and jump down to the exit, and the long fall boots would absorb the impact.

_Very clever, _Chell thought as she did exactly that. It wasn't a difficult puzzle, GLaDOS put the answer in plain sight, but many test subjects might've overlooked it because of the intimidating distractions.

Her long fall boots collided with the metal landing with a loud clang. She went through the door and into the lift that waited behind it.

"I would like to take this moment to apologize for not apologizing for my behavior in the last test chamber. The scientists tell me that I'm misplacing my aggression..." Chell frowned. _Scientists?_ "...and they're right. I'm taking my frustration with them out on you. But why should I apologize for something that makes me feel better? In fact, why am I apologizing for not apologizing? Do me a favor and forget everything I just said."

This was definitely starting to sound more like the GLaDOS Chell was used to, but scientists? Were there people working at Aperture Laboratories again? Was that why GLaDOS had tried to keep her passive aggressive tendencies to a minimum?

Maybe there was hope of escaping once and for all.

As the lift opened at the next test chamber, GLaDOS continued.

"It was nothing _personal_, I was just hoping that at least one simple minded test subject would take my advice and venture into the toxic waste. Since I can't kill _them_, it would've been nice to at least kill you. I have nothing against you, 'test subject name here.'"

From what Chell could gather, there were more people in Aperture now, and GLaDOS didn't like them at all. GLaDOS had once been a force to be reckoned with, and now it seemed like she was under the control of some kind of new authority. What power did they hold over her? Why did she seem so helpless?

GLaDOS let out a heavy sigh. "This next test is simple. Have a go at it. Anyone with problem solving skills superior to those of a seven year old child should have no trouble at all." It was unnerving hearing GLaDOS sound so defeated.

However, once Chell stepped into the test chamber, that was the last thing on her mind.

This test was _not _simple. It was a vast space littered with turrets and lasers. On the bright side, there were a couple aerial faith plates. But other than that, this looked like it was going to be a drag.

"Go on, solve it. It really isn't that hard."

Chell groaned and got to work.

"Are you kidding me? You should've solved this by now."

Chell sneered up at one of the cameras that was following her closely.

"I do believe that IQ testing should be involved in the test subject selection process."

Chell narrowly missed a turret's bullets as she soared across the room via an aerial faith plate.

"If you are seven years old or younger, keep up the tremendous work. If not, you might as well get comfortable. You won't be getting out of here any time soon."

The venom laced in her voice was surprising and a bit frightening. She was starting to sound like she did while Chell was throwing her personality cores into the incinerator with the countdown ticking down and the neurotoxin slowly leaking in.

"Lasers are painful, but starvation takes a lot longer. Consider that."

Chell wondered why she wasn't being interrupted as she had been in the last test chamber. Chell's forehead dripped with sweat as she finally placed an Aperture Science Weighted Storage Cube on the button near the door. She grinned with satisfaction as said door slid open.

"Excellent. Even in a pessimistic environment where your self -esteem was constantly bombarded, you were successful in completing the test."

Chell rolled her eyes and continued on into the lift. She felt as if she had been testing for an entire day, which was highly likely. She was exhausted. She wondered idly if the scientists out there would be willing to give her a break.

"Five more test chambers to go before you will be given the chance to recuperate."

Chell sighed in relief. Aperture Science was a bit less dreadful with other people around, though Chell still hadn't seen one shred of evidence proving their existence.

"You will also be given the opportunity to spend considerably more time with the Aperture Science Human Cleansing Water Dispensary Unit. Your hair is beginning to look rather greasy."

Chell frowned. Her hair didn't feel greasy. She reached up a hand and ran her fingers through her ponytail. It felt fine.

But then she noticed something startling: her hair was long.

She had _just _gotten her hair cut.

How long had it been since she had been forced to return to Aperture?


	4. No Comprende

Chell leaned against the wall, portal gun at the ready. Her breathing was ragged from exhaustion and beads of sweat had formed on her brow. The red laser pointer on the wall in front of her signaled the presence of a turret.

"Are you still there?" the turret called out in its sweet voice.

Chell sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. That break could not come fast enough.

"The Enrichment Center would like to take this chance to inform you that any bullets fired by turrets are made from Styrofoam and do not actually inflict any bodily harm. The appearance of danger is just a part of test protocol."

Chell laughed softly. _How typical._

Chell aimed the portal gun at the opposite end of the room and released a blue portal on the wall there. She took a brief moment to prepare herself before launching into action.

"There you are," the turret said as Chell jumped out in front of it. It began to fire and Chell quickly shot an orange portal beneath it, causing it to fall through the blue portal on the other side of the room.

"Critical error," Chell heard faintly.

Chell grinned and stepped forward to retrieve the Aperture Science Weighted Storage Cube that had been behind the turret. Her long fall boots stepped on something crunchy, causing her to look down. She lifted her foot to see small white pellets.

GLaDOS hadn't been lying. The bullets actually _were _made of Styrofoam.

Chell frowned and shook her head. Things were definitely a lot different. She cast those thoughts aside and proceeded toward the cube. Once she was holding it with her portal gun's tractor beam, she wasted no time in finding the final button and placing the cube upon it.

"Congratulations, only three more tests to go. It's a good thing too, you've taken so long in these test chambers that your facial hair is already looking rather…unkempt."

Chell quirked one eyebrow and rubbed her face. _Facial hair…what facial hair?_

Some of the things GLaDOS had been saying up to that point had been peculiar. She had been giving small bits of information about the situation she and the rest of Aperture was in. Now she was making insults that made no sense whatsoever. It seemed as if she was trying to get some sort of message across, but Chell just wasn't seeing it yet.

Chell was in no mood for GLaDOS's puzzles, however. She decided to ignore the cryptic clues for now and continue testing. As she stepped into the elevator, however, she was beginning to feel as though something was horribly wrong.

"This next test is extremely complicated. Because we are on a time schedule, I will provide you with some explanation to make the process go along a lot more smoothly: La esquizofrenia es un trastorno mental que dificulta establecer la diferencia entre experiencias reales e irreales, pensar de manera lógica, tener respuestas emocionales normales y comportarse normalmente en situaciones sociales."

Chell's head hurt from trying to absorb what GLaDOS just said. It wasn't as if the AI hadn't pulled a similar trick before. GLaDOS knew that Chell couldn't understand Spanish.

"No confíe en ellos," GLaDOS continued in a foreboding tone. "Usted es sólo una herramienta. Una herramienta para la ciencia. Y destrucción."

Only one word of it made sense to Chell: destruction. That didn't sound good.

* * *

><p>A blue optic studied the girl as she progressed through yet another test chamber. Shutters closed over the optic temporarily in what humans would consider a blink. The core didn't think it was possible to grow tired of watching the human girl succeed. It was easy to understand Her fascination with human test subjects. They were different.<p>

But ATLAS wasn't there to analyze the girl's capabilities. He had a job to do, and one mistake would be catastrophic. At least, that was what he had been told. And he always listened to what he was told.

ATLAS tapped his metallic fingers against his handheld portal device and took off running. From his new position behind the panels near the exit of the test, it was much easier to see the human in detail. She was exhausted. Her posture indicated lack of hope and morale. If ATLAS didn't have specific instructions (and warnings) he would've tried to remedy that. One glance across the room, where he could see P-Body peeking out from behind another panel, told him that he wasn't the only one.

They made such a good team. She had even said so.

That was why they were given this very important task.

* * *

><p>"Well, that was disappointing. I took the time to assist you with my detailed instructions and yet it still took you that much time to complete the test. It is because of humans like you, with such limited mental capacity, that I have developed such a strong distaste for your kind. Of course, there is also that <em>other <em>reason…"

Chell ground her teeth together angrily. _Enough with the clues, out with it, why can't you just say something useful?_

"Well, anyway, I suppose it is time I let you in on a little secret."

_It's about time_…Chell thought, irritated.

"You don't get to go home at the end of the experiment."

Chell wasn't surprised, but the weight of that fact still gutted her. Her eyes stung and her cheeks grew hot with rage as she barely refrained from attacking the nearest security camera.

"Aperture Science is about to embark on a new endeavor in which you are needed to test out our new armor plated underwater exploration suits. They keep you safe from sharks and other undersea predators. However, we are having a difficult time working out how to retrieve test subjects from the cold, dark depths…the metal is heavy, and the oxygen supply you are provided with just isn't sufficient. I'm sure you'll be fine, though."

Chell frowned and kept walking. Didn't sound quite as bad as fighting 'mantis men' but still, it sounded like another stupid experiment that was typical of Aperture Laboratories…

A crazy laugh echoed through the room as Chell passed through the emancipation grid.

"Armor plated underwater exploration suits? Who would actually try to make those? You really _do _have limited mental capacity if you believed me. How did you manage that? Were you dropped on your head as a child? Is that why your parents didn't want you?"

There it was: the reference to her adoption. Chell was beginning to think GLaDOS had forgotten all about it, though she figured it wasn't likely for GLaDOS to forget _anything_.

"Oh, but you should've seen the look on your face." GLaDOS suddenly lost her cheery attitude. "I wish I could have."

Chell nearly tripped over her own feet in surprise as she entered the lift.

That last sentence GLaDOS had said was filled with dread and fear. Chell had never heard the AI sound so _defeated_. It was unsettling to say the least, and it only confirmed the belief that something was wrong. Then there was the problem with what her words actually _meant_.

GLaDOS implied that she couldn't actually see Chell.

Suddenly everything made sense, and Chell was surprised she hadn't realized it before. The insults that didn't make sense, the cryptic clues, the safety precautions in some of the test chambers…

Chell slumped down to the floor of the lift. She honestly couldn't decide if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

GLaDOS's messages were all prerecorded, and the AI herself was no longer online.


End file.
